In conventional plumbing systems used in residential and commercial structures, a potable water distribution system may be comprised of many lengths of plumbing pipe, pipe connections, numerous water faucets and/or fixtures, hot water heaters, water softeners, water filters and various other plumbing valves, meters, etc. During the installation and connection of residential and commercial plumbing pipe, often the ends of the pipe can be left open for considerable periods of time pending the completion of the water delivery system. While the ends of the pipe are left open, various kinds of debris can enter the pipe. Further, during the installation of the plumbing pipe, the pipe is typically shoved or pushed through drilled openings in wood boards, sheetrock, etc., wherein sawdust and sheetrock particles or other debris can enter the pipe ends. It is also very common to have residual solder and flux remain within the potable water lines, used in making the welds required to seal the pipes at each joint, coupling and bend. The installation of sprinkler and yard lines, water softeners, water purification systems, filters and other external apparatus also creates the potential for the entry of various kinds of debris into the potable water lines. Additionally, should there ever exist a temporary opening or unintended break (i.e., a burst, puncture or rupture) in these plumbing pipes, caused for example during freezing weather, repair of the pipe, the additional installation of other pipe or valves or during maintenance of the pipe, a variety of debris including solder, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) glue, sand, silt, dirt, wood shavings, saw dust, copper shavings and other debris can enter the pipe opening. Even without the existence of a temporary or unintended opening in the plumbing pipe, inherent debris associated with potable water, such as sand, silt and rock particles, will normally enter the residential and commercial potable water lines from the water source and become trapped in the water delivery lines. The normal flow of water within these potable water lines generally transports the debris toward the nearest water faucet or other water pressure relief valve. Over time and in the absence of regular flushing of the potable water delivery lines, debris builds up in the water lines generally adjacent to the water faucets and valves, and eventually restricts the flow of water through the faucet or valve. This problem is especially troublesome with tub faucets and/or shower heads, which results in decreased water pressure through the tub faucet and/or shower head, often requiring additional time for the enjoyment and completion of baths and showers, inefficient bathing and rinsing, and other problems.
A need exists for a flush cap for a valve assembly that can be installed without the use of tools, such that the flush cap is retained within the valve body once installed. This flush cap would allow for operators to, simply and efficiently, install and remove a flush cap that holds a tight seal when coupled with the valve body.